


first names and first days

by nauticalwarrior



Series: blnt 'verse [5]
Category: better luck next time - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, and will make ZERO sense w/o having read it, uhhhh this is a fic for my fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior
Summary: Maka and Ema's first day as friends.(canon for better luck next time universe, set before the current fic. this will NOT make sense without having read better luck next time!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: blnt 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: better luck next time and related works





	first names and first days

**Author's Note:**

> hi gamers i have feelings about my OCs so i wrote this oneshot for some reason

When they finally, finally return to class after the week of “expulsion,” Maka isn’t looking forward to it. She’s got a pounding headache, for one thing, and she’d gotten in a nasty fight with her uncle just an hour ago, right before leaving for the train station. Her usual commute doesn’t really help things. The train was loud and full of people that wouldn’t give her enough space, and she had people  _ staring _ at her the whole time, watching her like she was going to fucking bomb the train or some shit. Even though it’s April and it’s still not that hot out and she’s wearing as much deodorant as she thinks she can without poisoning herself or something, nothing can stop the way a crowded train is hot enough to make her sweat. Maka wants a shower, but she doesn’t think she has time before class, and she doubts that Aizawa would hesitate to expel her for being late.

As she steps through the gate in the UA barrier, a drop of rain falls from above, landing on her cheek. Maka reaches up a hand to wipe it off, picking up her pace as she heads for the building. She knows she’ll regret it later, considering that it’s going to make her sweat even more, but she really, really doesn’t want to wear a damp uniform the entire day. Taking off the blazer is out of the question--any of her pheromones that got trapped under the fabric would be released all at once, like a bomb. She learned a long time ago not to take off layers unless she was alone and outside. 

As she jogs forward, towards the building that classes are held in, she hears a voice. She turns, glancing over her shoulder to see someone running behind her, catching up quickly. The girl looks vaguely familiar, with grey, chin-length hair and matching cat ears the same color as the uniform blazer. Her bright pink eyes are wide as she catches up to Maka. 

“Hi!” she says, gasping to catch her breath, a hand coming up to loosen her tie. “Ishida, right? I think we’re in class together!” She gives Maka a bright smile that Maka scowls at.

“Don’t call me that,” she snaps. “Call me Maka.” The girl blinks at her, then frowns. 

“Oh, but we’ve just met! Wouldn’t it be rude to call you by your given name?” She tips her head to the side, and Maka huffs, rolling her eyes.

“If it bothers you, then just don’t call me anything at all. Better yet, don’t talk to me,” Maka says, walking faster to try and get away from this girl before she starts getting hit by Maka’s quirk.  _ I would really, really prefer to not have to deal with someone crying right now. She looks like a crier _ .

“Aww, well,” the girl says, frowning. “I guess you can just call me my given name too, then. It’s Ema!” Ema gives Maka a bright smile, picking up her own pace so they’re walking side by side again. Maka kind of wants to punch her, but that would defeat the purpose of trying not to freak her out. 

“I don’t remember your other name, either,” Maka says, giving her an unimpressed look. “I don’t remember you at all, actually.” Ema doesn’t seem deterred though, and she actually  _ reaches a hand out,  _ setting it on Maka’s shoulder. Maka flinches back, slapping her away, and Ema blinks.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” she says, raising her hands in front of her. Maka thinks she can see claws on the tips of her fingers, instead of nails. “I’m Ema Kojima, by the way. I didn’t get to do much the first day of class before Aizawa-sensei expelled us all.” She puts her hands behind her back, her hands clasped. “I remember you, though! You were so cool, talking back to him like that!” 

Maka arches an eyebrow. “You thought that was cool?” she asks.  _ She’s definitely close enough for my quirk to take effect... _

Ema nods, then her face flushes slightly red. “Well, um, cool is putting it lightly, actually!” She bites at her lower lip, and Maka sees how sharp her teeth are, fine little points. “I’m really glad we all got un-expelled. I was worried I’d never get to see you again!” 

Maka arches an eyebrow. “You weren’t worried about not being able to be a hero?” she asks, folding her arms over her chest. Ema shakes her head.

“Nope! I could always go to a different school or something. UA is just the best, and my brother goes here, so!” She bounces a little on her feet, before leaning in to Maka slightly. Maka blinks. 

“How are you not--” Maka stops herself, swallowing. “Whatever. I don’t care about your family, or whatever. I’m not at UA to make friends.” She squeezes her hands into her arms where they’re still folded together.  _ I can’t keep friends. There’s no point in making them in the first place if I’m just going to lose them. _

“Hm,” Ema hums, tipping her head to the side. “You’re kind of a tsundere, aren’t you?” she asks, then giggles, her face coloring red. “Uh. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I swear!” she says, holding her hands up and waving them. Maka squints at her.

“A  _ what _ .” Maka sighs, scowling. “Just stay away from me,” she says, turning her gaze to the ground. “I’m not the kind of person you want to be close to.” She watches as fat droplets of water strike the concrete, staining it dark in a polka-dot pattern. 

“I think that’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” Ema asks, and when Maka looks over to her, she gives Maka another bright grin. “I think you’re fun! Plus, our seats are next to each other.” Maka squints at her again as they stop in front of the door to the building. Maka tugs it open, holding it for Ema, who skips inside and murmurs something that might be thanks. Maka stands in the doorway, watching as Ema walks down the hallway, her long, striped grey tail swishing behind her as she does. She only gets a few steps inside before her ears twitch and she turns back to look at Maka, a question on her face.

“Maka? Are you coming?” she asks, tipping her head to the side slightly. Maka swallows, nods, and steps inside, letting the door fall shut behind her. She moves so she’s standing in front of Ema, and she watches the other girl’s face, waiting to see the exact moment her quirk hits her, looking for the signs of fear or anxiety on Ema’s face. Instead, Ema’s whiskers twitch, and a faint blush rises on her cheeks as she looks up at Maka.

“So hot,” she whispers, under her breath, and Maka blinks, feeling her eyebrows shoot up.

“ _ What. _ ” Maka squints at her. “What the fuck.”

Ema blushes a bright crimson red, taking a step back. “Sorry!” she squeaks, waving her hands frantically in front of her. “Ugh, that was so creepy, sorry, you just--” she swallows visibly, picking at her tie with one hand. “You just smell so... so  _ good _ .” 

Maka blinks at her. “I smell good,” she repeats, and Ema nods.

“T-That’s your quirk, right?” she asks, looking embarrassed. Maka shakes her head, slowly.

“No,” she says. “At least, not normally. My quirk usually makes people who smell it  _ afraid _ of me,” she says, narrowing her eyes at Ema. Ema blinks once, then twice.

“Oh,” she says, then smiles. “Well, I’m definitely not afraid!” she chirps, tipping her head to the side and giving Maka a close-eyed grin. “I think this is a sign we were meant to be friends!”

“Like hell is it,” Maka says, pushing past Ema and walking towards the classroom. She doesn’t let herself look back, but when she hears footsteps on the tile behind her, when she senses Ema’s presence just behind her, she can’t say she minds all that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!!!!


End file.
